Lorias (Aura)
Description Lorias manifests as a multicolored, moving canvas of the user in a heroic action meant to bolster allies and intimidate opponents. With less experienced users the colors are faint and blurred, but as the user gets stronger in the aura it becomes more bright and concise. If the user becomes extraordinarily depressed or damaged emotionally the aura can manifest as the user experiencing defeat. History Before the world-merge there was a young human girl by the name of Lorias whom, even at the youngest of ages was considered a prodigy. Whether it be singing, dancing, poetry, painting, or playing an instrument Lorias managed to pick it up and look like a professional within a few weeks of practice. Soon the dance performances, choir recitals, poetry readings, painting exhibits all bored her, so she sought to combine her many talents into playwriting. After spending years writing scripts, handcrafting sets, making music, and finding actors and musicians with the talent to fit her needs, she was only a few days away from her opening night when the world-merge came, destroying her sets, taking away her cast members, and worst of all, stealing her audience. Turned into a Vulpix she no longer had the alacrity or the precision to continue her art, but her willpower manifested as an aura that allowed her to continue her creations. The aura was hence named after her, and from then on was exhibited by any pokemon more consumed by the arts than a lust for battle. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Lv1:Tattoo of the Warrior; Grants the target a 10% boost in physical and special damage. If taken Tattoo of the Guardian may not be taken. * Lv1:Tattoo of the Guardian; Grants the target a 10% reduction in physical and special damage suffered. If taken Tattoo of the Warrior cannot be taken. * Lv4:Ballad of Rejuvenation; Heals all allies(including self) in a radius of Aura Level/2 meters(Maxes out at 5) by 10% of their maximum health. * Lv7:Tattoo of the Wing; Grants the target a 15% boost in speed, and a 10% chance to evade ground attacks. * Lv9:Nidoking's Tango; Power; 60, Accuracy; 90 A dance that displays the user's strength. If the opponent is opposite gender and the attack brings them to 50% or less health they have a 50% chance of being attracted, and if they are brought to 25% or less health they will be attracted. * Lv12: Bolero of the Untouched; Increases user’s evasion by 20%. Duration 5 turns. * Lv15: (Passive) Artist’s Muse; While Aura is active the user’s strength is boosted by 5% if in the presence of a friend, 10% in the presence of a best friend, and 15% in the presence of a mate. These boosts are also applied to the chances of secondary effects occurring when using a move. These boosts do not stack with each other(for example, if in the presence of a friend and a best friend, only the 10% bonus applies). These bonuses can be reversed if a best/friend/mate is killed while the aura is active. * Lv18:Elegy of Discord; Power; 55 Accuracy; 95 Has a 20% chance of confusing, tormenting, or cursing the opponent(three 20% chances). * Lv20:Natural Sculpture: Allows the user to create a substitute using the environment, negating the normal costs of a substitute and adding any latent affects the environment may have. For example, if used on snow the substitute would have a resistance to water/ice while having a resistance to fire. Can only be used once every 4 turns, and cancels any previously made substitute. Aura Overflare Living Substitute; Uses the life force of the user to imbue a substitute with life. Costs 25% health. Substitute will act on it's own and be able to use moves with a fraction of the original's power. Can be used the sub of the user or another's sub. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura